MI MEJOR REGALO
by Guishe
Summary: lo tengo mas que presente en mi cabeza…él me saco de mi sufrimiento por lo que le paso a Harry, nos comenzamos a conocer profundamente...Ahora entiendo a esas nenitas tontas de Hogwarts que Vivian embobadas por él… ahora las entiendo porque soy una mas…


_Cuento de Navidad…. Draco & Ginny._

**MI MEJOR REGALO**

Hoy me toca llegar a casa, y aquí estoy esperando el vuelo, no se como voy a afrontar lo que en mi corazón hay, ya hace un año que todo termino, solo en mi recuerdo queda gravado, no hay opción, esta relación llego a su fin, pero aun así, no se porque no he podido quitarlo de mi mente.

Me subo al avión, aun quedan muchas horas de viaje para torturarme, debería dejar de pensar, pero con mi inminente llegada los recuerdos se amontonan en mi memoria intentando salir nuevamente a flote…es masoquismo puro pero no puedo evitarlo…

Me siento en mi butaca esperando que el avión tome vuelo… mis manos ya empiezan a temblar y mi corazón a palpitar fuertemente, no es que le tema a los aviones, es como volar en escoba, pero aun así me rehúso a usar este transporte muggle, si no fuera por el decreto de que no podemos aparecernos desde tan lejos, ya estaría allí, pero seria un martirio aun mayor.

Ahora por lo menos puedo intentar tranquilizar mi corazón con la esperanza de que no salte a querer irse a buscarte¡NO! Tú elegiste, tú elegiste.

Debo calmar mis nervios, aun no ha despegado el avión y si así estoy ahora que será a minutos de llegar. Tiro mi cabeza apoyándola al respaldar del asiento y cierro los ojos haciendo el intento de poder arrancarte de una buena vez de mi corazón….odiarte quizás…

FLASH BACK

-Vamos Ginny, debes volver a ser tu misma – me decía Hermione, pero, como serlo si Harry me había dejado, había ido a luchar contra Voldemort para salvarnos y me había dejado así…sin mas ni menos.

No era hora de pensar en mi, sino en recordarlo, nos había salvado, si… pero él se había ido para siempre…

-Herms… no entiendes verdad…LO AMABA…y no me permitió estar a su lado, morir con él…-dije derramando una lagrima, aun podía imaginar sus besos en mis labios…sus caricias…. Pero aun así, él ya se había marchado, había tomado la decisión de protegerme, pero ¿para que¿Para hacerme morir en vida? Me hubiera dejado ir a su lado, disfrutarlo eternamente- derrame una lagrima.

-Vamos Gynevra, ya pasaron meses, no puedes dejarte abatir por lo sucedido, debes ser fuerte, por él… Todos lo extrañamos, ha marcado a cada uno de nosotros, pero sabemos que el hubiera querido que sigamos nuestros caminos… que fuéramos… felices. – me dijo nuevamente mi amiga¿pero como podía creerlo¡Lo amaba!

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!- le grite sin quererlo pero mi corazón estaba destrozado y salí corriendo, corriendo para no verla, quería perder sus palabras, quería olvidar, y hasta desvanecerme…

Ya había corrido demasiado… mis piernas no me daban mas… pero seguí el intento de subir la colina y porque no hasta lanzarme a los confines del mar…corrí pero algo hizo que me detenga… sabia que no era bueno estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Pero aun así no quería pensar, tenia un solo propósito para salir de mi dolor y nadie me lo irrumpiría.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos corriendo por estos lados Malfoys – me dijo un rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-No molestes Huron, estos lados no tienen tu apellido- dije mirándolo furioso aunque no podía reprimir las lagrimas que ya había escapado por mis ojos.

-No me digas que te has puesto a llorar por encontrarme….-me dijo con esa típica sonrisa…- suelo causar eso en las chicas- rio.

-No te creas tan importante huronsito… y hazme el favor de no interferir – le dije tomando coraje para seguir en mi propósito.

-¿Que vas a hacer? – sentí en la voz del muchacho susto, por primera vez.

-No te incumbe Malfoy…y quizás hasta te alegre el día – le dije tomando carrera para lanzarme a los confines de vaya a saber que…

Seguí corriendo tomando el gran valor para dar el salto solo me faltaban unos metros…pero no avance mas… unas manos me detuvieron derribándome al suelo, haciéndome llorar aun mas por el golpe pero no era eso lo que me hacia llorar sino el hecho de no poder tener mi alma en paz, el solo hecho de que no me haya dejado acabar con lo que quería acabar…mi vida.

-¿¿que pretendes hacer?? – Me dijo casi asustado, podía sentirlo en la entonación de su voz-¿matarte?

-ese era mi propósito hasta que te interpusiste – dije llorando aun mas – ahora déjame tranquila¡déjame!-le grite mientras intentaba sacármelo de encima.

-Te soltare si no intentas nuevamente hacerlo… ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo.

-¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy se importa por alguien? – le pregunte anonadada.

-No por cualquiera…tienes el privilegio pelirroja- me dijo enmarcando su característica sonrisa.

-¡Sal de encima mío!-le grite empujándolo, no sabia porque me había alterado tanto pero él verle sonreír así…bah! Ni que pensar.

-Antes de que me corra, solo dime una cosa…-me dijo pensativamente mientras su miraba se clavaba en mis ojos- ¿porque quisiste saltar?

Mis ojos ya no podían contener mas el dolor que tenía, la angustia, aunque no quisiera, estaba saliendo a la luz.

-¿en verdad te importa?-pregunte para desviar la pregunta principal.

-No te lo estaría preguntando si no fuera así- me dijo mirándome más intensamente.

Desvié la mirada de la suya, no podía verle, la verdad lo que mas temía era que me viera tan débil¿pero porque? No lo entendía, tantos meses sin querer ver a nadie mas que a Hermione…él era el primero antes que cualquiera, pero no entendía como justamente él podía hacerme sentir como si el gran salto que iba a pegar, fuera una locura. Quise esconder una vez mas mi sufrimiento para que él no la percatara, esconder mi dolor, pero pronto como corrí mi cara hacia un lado, él suavemente deslizo su mano apoyándola en mi mejilla y volviéndome la cara hacia su mirada…dude en responderle, no sabia porque debía pero algo en él me llamo la atención, algo en él me dio seguridad para contarle…pero era un Malfoy, me desistía en solo pensar en como se me burlaría y haría paradoja de lo que yo le diría…de mi sufrimiento en una palabra…

-Dime, no te escondas- esas palabras me llegaron hasta lo mas profundo de mi, no lo podía creer de quien venían pero por algún motivo me reconforto…no pude evitar sentir como las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos y en mi garganta se instalaba un nudo que no me dejaba hablar.

-por...porque…-dije perdiéndome una vez mas en sus ojos grises, no parecían tan fríos como los de un principio, en realidad se me tornaban cálidos, como si intentara por una vez demostrar que podía confiar en él y así lo hice- porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido, la verdad que ya no se como seguir adelante, siento que el eje de mi existencia se quebró, no le encuentro sentido a la vida, ni un propósito por cual seguirla…- mientras hablaba cada vez se me dificultaba el solo pensar en Harry, las lagrimas ya no se reprimieron y empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas dejando al rubio totalmente aturdido.

-por Potter… ¿verdad?- pregunto alzando una de sus manos secándome la mejilla inundada de lagrimas.

Aquel nombre me hizo estallar en un solo llanto, instintivamente me alce para sentarme y aferrarme a mi acurrucándome entre mis rodillas como tantas veces hacia, en un instinto por desaparecer, Por olvidarlo todo, quizás de esa forma cerrarme a mi misma y… olvidar vivir.

Draco se corrió pero al verme así tomo firmemente mis brazos para separarme de mi postura, y me abrazo…

Me quede atónita pero no pude evitar sentirme segura en sus brazos…por primera vez…después de tanto tiempo me sentía…reconfortada.

Sentí como Draco intentaba levantarme el ánimo, aunque podía notar que no tenía experiencia alguna en este campo, pero me alegraba el solo hecho de que lo intentara…

-Vamos pelirroja, debes ser fuerte…-me decía dándome unas palmaditas algo torpes en mi espalda. No me queje, por alguna rara razón…me levantaba el animo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo-dije con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.

-Dime- me dejo clavándome la mirada.

-¿porque te importa? – dije.

-Porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, no soy tan malo…- me dijo siendo ahora el quien desviaba la mirada de la mía.

-Yo…yo - no sabia que decir…la verdad que Draco estaba en lo cierto…siempre pensamos que no tenia sentimientos, que nada le importaba, que no fuera él.

-No digas nada. Lo entiendo, yo le he dado motivos todos estos años en el colegio, le he dado motivos mas que suficientes para que pensaran eso, pero no dejo de ser una persona…no me agrada nada lo que le paso a Potter – una vez mas su nombre se me hizo daga en mi corazón.- perdóname…- me dijo al darse cuenta de mi expresión.

-No…está bien…debo acostumbrarme-dije tristemente.

-Déjame ayudarte- me dijo y esas palabras me sorprendieron aun mucho mas de lo que imaginaba.- aunque sea déjamelo intentar ¿si?-parecía una suplica, no podía evitar sentir un gran alivio por tenerlo a mi lado, era muy confortante hablar con él, quizás por el solo hecho de no conocerme tan bien como lo hacia Hermione, ella sabia muchas cosas y eso no me ayudaba…sabia que a Hermione todo esto también le afectaba. Pero ahora Draco estaba ofreciéndome su mano, y la tentativa era muy grande.

-¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?- le pregunte, quizás con un tono de duda.

-Si- dijo rotundamente Draco mirándome como queriéndome decir algo con su mirada. Algo que no logre descifrar al perderme en sus ojos grises, me puse a contemplarlos, eran realmente extraños, eran de un color nada común pero había algo mas… algo mas que intentaba salir a la luz para demostrar su verdadera belleza pero aun así no podía descubrir que…

-esta bien-dije al fin respirando con dificultad…la verdad que ahora el golpe de la caída estaba marcando sus consecuencias y me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Cuéntamelo todo, desahógate…-me dijo el rubio sentándose a mi lado, sin dejarme de abrazar, parecía que el frio se estaba acentuando mas cuando él no estaba abrazándome…y se lo agradecí.

Sentí que por primera vez podía soltarlo todo como nunca lo había hecho… mi corazón aceleraba con las ansias de poder gritar mi sufrimiento y me deje estallar, no lo soportaba más.

-¡le odio, le odio, le odio! Tenía que tomarme entera y dejarme aquí ¿verdad? Tenía que creer que yo sufriría si se quedaba junto a mí por mucho tiempo. Una y otra vez me dio la misma excusa. Su misión, Su destino. ¡Voldemort!. ¡Y aun así yo estuve allí¡Allí a su lado, soportando sus decisiones, apoyándolo, amándolo! – decía mientras mis lagrimas que derramaba quemaba mis mejillas…no había logrado hablar así con nadie pero por algún motivo con Draco todo era distinto…me quería desahogar y con él podía hacerlo…no se porque pensé así, pero era una fuente reconfortante…quería sacármelo todo y él me estaba ofreciendo su compresión…ya no me importaba si luego se burlaba…solo deseaba por una vez poder sacar este sufrimiento que me abruma día y noche. Calmar así esta tormenta en la que se siente sometido mi corazón.

Así como comencé a hablar deje de hacerlo, me dolía demasiado admitir que Harry me había dejado, no le había importado nuestro amor…se había obsesionado con la lucha. Intente respirar, me estaba ahogando, sentí como Draco posaba su mano en mi espalda y me la frotaba, esto hizo que saliera una nueva oleada de lagrimas, la angustia se estaba acentuando, me desgarraba el corazón, ya no lo aguantaba…sin pensarlo me tire a los brazos de Draco intentando esconder mi cara en sus brazos, quizás de esa manera esconderme de mi misma, de mi sufrimiento… del creer que aun Harry pueda regresar. Sentí como Draco no hizo caso omiso, ni me separo del abrazo. Me abrazo fuertemente y no pude evitar llorar con más efusividad, me sentía devastada pero a la vez en sus brazos me sentía reconfortada, hacia mucho tiempo que necesitaba poder desahogarme y por primera vez en los brazos de alguien que jamás creí posible lo podía lograr.

-Sabes…- dije tomando conciencia de lo que siempre pensaba…

-Dime, descárgate – me dijo Draco mientras pasaba una de sus cálidas manos por mis mejillas secando mis lagrimas.

-Por una parte, quería quedarme y esperarlo el resto de mi vida, asiéndome la estúpida ilusión de que regresaría a buscarme, como si hubiera la pequeña esperanza de que todos se hayan equivocado, como si solo estuviera oculto, esperando el momento de regresar, para venirme a buscar y llevarme con él.- dije viendo lo ridículo que sonaba, pero era la verdad, aun albergaba esa esperanza en mi corazón. - Por otro lado, estaba ansiosa por huir y no volver a Inglaterra.- no quería volver a recordar la guerra que me lo había quitado todo, me despojó de mis padres, de mis amigos, de Harry… de Harry.

-¿porque dices que te despojo de tus padres y amigos? – me pregunto el rubio mirándome con una mirada triste, lo pude notar con solo alzar la vista, quizás era una alucinación pero me pareció notar que por primera vez…le importaba.

-porque desde que Harry se fue, desde que estoy aquí sin saber que es lo que quiero, lo que siento, desde que él se llevo mi corazón, mi alma, mi razón, ya no existo para nadie…ya no puedo ni mirar la cara a mi madre, ni siquiera salgo de mi cuarto para no tener que recordarlo… solo despierto por inercia, solo como porque me dejan la comida, ya no hablo con nadie, salvo en ciertas ocasiones cuando logra Hermione evadir mis excusas…ya no soy nada…y no merezco nada – dije sintiéndome todavía peor, el oírlo con mis propias palabras me hacia darme cuenta de cuanto debería de estar sufriendo mi familia a causa de mi encierro, a causa de mi propio dolor.

Mientras lo recordaba todo alce la vista hacia Draco y pude ver como intentaba, sin mucho éxito, secarse una lagrima.

-¿Estas Llorando? – pregunte girándole la cabeza hacia mi.

-No…que va… solo me entro algo en el ojo- me dijo, ignorando mi mirada.

-Vamos…intento ser sincera, abrirme a ti pero ¿como serlo si tu no lo eres?- pregunte incrédula y dolida, estaba abriendo mi corazón a él pero aun así él se rehusaba a abrir las puertas para lograrlo conocer verdaderamente.

-Bueno, no es nada sencillo…dame tiempo-dijo este con la mirada en el suelo, y lo entendí, verdaderamente lo entendí, era la primer persona con la cual estaba teniendo una verdadera charla y principalmente una persona a la cual jamás pensó tener para confiar.

-Está bien…hagamos un trato. – le dije sonriéndole.

-Dime…- me dijo mirando perspicazmente.

-Comencemos una amistad…secreta si así lo quieres- le propuse mirándolo con esperanzas, no sabia porque pero en ese momento lo imposible se me hacia tentador.

-Me parece una buena idea…-dijo ofreciendo su mano extendida para sellar el pacto.

-Trato hecho- murmure sonriendo.

-Trato hecho-respondió el devolviéndome la sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Merlín, así es como dio comienzo todo, y aun lo tengo mas que presente en mi cabeza…él me saco de mi sufrimiento por lo que le paso a Harry, nos comenzamos a conocer profundamente, claro de esto nadie sabia pero cada día que pasaba se nos hacia mas difícil el tener que separarnos, nos sentíamos tan a gusto.

Bueno por mi parte esta mas que claro…no pude evitarlo, me enamore de él…y quien no. Ahora entiendo a esas nenitas tontas de Hogwarts que Vivian embobadas por él… ahora las entiendo porque soy una mas….una mas.

Y aquí estoy…volviendo…volviendo para mi trauma… si seré masoquista… pero ya el alejarme no me ayudaba, me lo traía más a la memoria…más y más…

FLASH BACK

Los días fueron haciéndose mas llevaderos, ya no estaba tanto tiempo encerrada, ya no necesitaba que me obligaran a comer, o que me intentaran sacar las palabras con tirabuzón… no, ya podía ser un poco la de antes, aunque la tristeza de mi corazón no cambiaba…

Claro esta que había encontrado mi puerto seguro para desahogarme… efectivamente…Draco Malfoy se había convertido para mi…en mi equilibro.

Nos juntábamos cada vez que podíamos, en realidad cada vez que él podía, ya que yo…bueno yo después de lo que había sucedido ya ni trabajo tenia… pero estaba intentando cambiar… estaba intentando Salir a flote.

Fue así como una de las tantas tardes en las que estábamos conversando bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol….me lo conto.

-hay algo que me trae mal-dijo en un susurro que yo escuche.

-¿Que es lo que te trae mal Draco? – pregunte nuevamente afligida por él.

-Se a cerca el día- dijo nuevamente susurrando pero con la mirada posada en el césped.

-¿El día para que? – pregunte mirándolo desconcertadamente

-El día en que todo cambiara para mi…no aguanto mas Gin… ¡no era esto lo que yo quería!… lo que quería era…. - Pero callo

-¿Que es lo que no aguantas mas Draco? – Dije llevando una de mis manos a su pelo rubio.- déjame ayudarte.

En ese momento sentí como me abrazaba y lloraba desconsoladamente, no les voy a mentir, me sorprendió pero eso no quiere decir que DRACO MALFOY jamás llore… no solo que el siempre se había mostrado fuerte, o jamás se había dejado ver, y eso me alago por un lado… si claro que si, porque se había abierto a mi, me había tomado confianza… me había dado la suya.

Yo acaricie su cabellera intentando tranquilizarlo, darle fuerzas… mientras en sollozos escuchaba su explicación.

-Es que es la familia- decía abrazándome cada vez mas fuerte.

-Draco tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte, confía en mí- le dije mientras intentaba que se tranquilizara, e intentaba descubrir que era lo que lo atormentaba.

-Confío en ti Gin… confío… pero me siento perdido, todo esto que me esta sucediendo me atormenta… no quiero…pero debo…-me decía Draco en un susurro.

-¿Cuéntame que es lo que no quieres pero debes?- le pregunte yo para que el supiera que lo quera ayudar.- Desahógate…

-Me obligan a casarme y no quiero, no quiero que se acerque, no me gusta su mirada es todo falso y con interés. Es todo un arreglo entre su padre y el mío. En un principio nos basábamos todo en Sexo, no te voy a negar, es una muchacha hermosa… pero no la quiero, no quiero casarme con ella…y se que ella tampoco a mi…lo se porque la conozco se que esta enamorada de otro, pero todo es un arreglo y debemos cumplirlo. – dijo casi nervioso.

-¿Con quien debes Casarte Draco¿Por qué no puedes decir que no?-le dije algo asustada y apenada, la verdad que había imaginado muchas cosas menos esto que me acababa de decir.

-Con Pansy Parkinson, la verdad es que no la quiero, la conozco desde chico, la amistad quizás es lo que nos mantuvo unidos, pero ella…no se… no me complementa, se que demostré ser muy superficial en mis relaciones y que todas se basaban en lo mismo, pero la verdad que desde hace tiempo que no quiero eso para el resto de mi vida…. No quiero ser el fiel retrato de mi padre. Pero aun así no puedo negarme, quizás… si me escapara…. Quizás si supiera la forma de enfrentarme a mi padre, pero debo admitir que soy demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente, demasiado…todo por mi madre, se que ella pagara por mi y no quiero verla sufrir, también por Pansy se que si no se casa conmigo su familia a desterrara de la herencia, lo perderá todo…pero no quiero… no quiero – decía cada vez mas efusivamente… ya las lagrimas se habían convertido en mar y mi corazón se estaba destrozando por verlo así…

-Tranquilo Draco, encontraremos la solución, lo prometo – le dije tomándolo por el mentón y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, realmente quería ayudarlo aunque no sabia como.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y así es como lo conocí, los días que vinieron se hizo más duro el poder vernos, él siempre tenia algo que hacer, lo había logrado conocer demasiado, quizás mas de lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

Pero todo eso me jugo en contra, ahora es por eso que estoy pagando el precio…ya a esa altura había sido demasiado tarde, me había enamorado de él, pero no quería perder su amistad, esa que nos había unido, esa que me había hecho ver en él la maravillosa persona que había dentro de ese papel tan frio que lo encubría. Lo conocí demasiado como para saber que no daría vuelta atrás y quizás en algún momento tuve alguna esperanza, quizás una ilusión de que al final como los cuentos de hadas o las novelas que sabia ver Hermione, él renunciara a todo por estar conmigo, quizás imagine que el sentía lo mismo… pero no…hoy me doy cuanta que no es así, me doy cuenta que debí alejarme para olvidarme de él, de su amistad y de mis sentimientos… pero aquí estoy sentada aun recordándolo como si fuera el primer día.

No se que voy a hacer, el encontrarme allí con todos estos recuerdos tan frescos, voy a tener que soportar el impulso de querer ir corriendo tras él, no debo hacerlo, él no corrió tras mi…No lo hizo y eso me destruyo.

FLASH BACK

"No puedo estar sintiendo esto, es mi amigo, no después de Harry" – me decía una y otra vez mientras recorría la habitación de un lado para otro, juntando y haciendo mis valijas, no sabia el porque, pero pronto llegaría su boda planeada y mi corazón se desgarraría en mil pedazos… no podía permitirme que así fuera, no podía permitir verlo en el altar con ella, aunque sabia perfectamente que él no la amaba pero aun así, seguiría los pasos de su padre aunque no quisiera, no habíamos encontrado otra alternativa y yo no me había animado a decirle lo que sentía.

Me senté en el escritorio que tenia en la punta de mi habitación, al frente de la ventana por la cual podía divisar la colina de nuestros encuentros… una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla dándome a entender que seria la ultima vez que la apreciaba de esta manera, ya no había mas encuentros, ya no podríamos seguir viéndonos… ya no era lo mismo.

Una vez mas me sumía en la depresión de mis sentimientos, no lograba entender como una persona como Draco había acabado siendo lo mas importante para mi…después de Harry.

Alce mis manos refregándome mis ojos e intentando que mis pensamientos no me nublaran mis propósitos…

Tome una pluma, el tintero y el pergamino… había llegado la hora de dejar de ser cobarde y por una vez ser sincera conmigo misma y eso era lo que iba a hacer, aunque eso me costara que jamás lo volviera a ver pero por primera vez pensé en mi, debía hacerlo, no quería volver a estar meses dañada por el amor como me había pasado cuando Harry había muerto, no podía, no debía.

El dejarte ir o decirte adiós, es morir en vida…pero debo hacerlo, tengo que dejarte ser, no soportaría el verte con ella.

Pase nuevamente mis manos por mis ojos secando las lagrimas que ya recorrían mis mejillas al mirar la colina que tenia al frente, al recordar todo lo que viví, había sido tan intenso… aunque jamás había pasado de una amistad muy fuerte… pero por alguna extraña razón me había atado a él… por el vivía… lo se…y lo reconozco el me salvo pero me cautivo el corazón… aunque lo quiera negar…por el vivo.

Lentamente deje que mis palabras se expresaran en el pergamino y mi corazón dejara pregnada cada una de ellas con mis sentimientos más profundos.

Parecía que con cada oración que iba escribiendo se me hacia mas difícil respirar, con el solo saber que me iría y no lo volvería a ver, con el solo imaginar la expresión de él al leer cuanto lo ame… quizás me odie… pero no puedo quedarme para saberlo ni para comprobarlo… no puedo porque no seria capaz de soportar perderlo a él también.

Hare lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo….salir de Inglaterra, irme a algún lado, desaparecer…

Termine de escribir, y releí cada una de mis palabras y las lagrimas que corrían mis mejillas mojaron parte del pergamino, no lo pude evitar. Doble este y lo metí dentro del sobre.

Lo tome fuertemente en mis manos y me dirigí a la puerta juntando mi equipaje… mire a mi alrededor y volví a posar mi vista en aquella colina que nos unía y que me rompía el corazón al verla…al imaginarlo…pero ya era tarde.

Tome valor y me fui sin despedirme de nadie, seria lo mejor… no quería verlos retenerme, sabia que si me lo pedían o me lo rogaban me quedaría y era como morir en vida al ver a Draco junto a Pansy y no podría soportarlo…debía alejarme.

Salí sigilosamente… aun todos dormían… camine sin darme vuelta atrás al pasado…y Salí por la puerta… ahora debía dirigirme a la casa de Draco y echar en su ventana la carta… aunque me costara decirle adiós debía hacerlo…sabia que no habría nadie en la casa… podía pedirle a alguno de sus criados que lo dejara en su habitación.

Camine decidida tomando fuertemente la carta en mis manos…cada vez que me acercaba mas a la mansión mi respiración se dificultaba mas… pero no podía dar vuelta a tras… no…quería que él supiera por alguna extraña razón el motivo por el cual me iba.

O quizás tenía las esperanzas de que él lo evitara… pero sabía que no seria así, Draco debía cumplir, él iba a cumplir y lo peor de todo la única que se había enamorado como una idiota era yo…solo yo.

Llegue ante la inmensa puerta de la mansión Malfoy… y sonreí… me hacia acordar tanto de él, la grandeza, su grandeza, pero a la vez detrás de todo ese armamento frio había sentimientos… abrigo… ya ni se lo que pienso, bufe corriendo de un lado a otro mi cabeza riéndome de mi ridiculez.

Toque la puerta escondiéndome por si por esas casualidades salía él… pero sabía perfectamente que no lo haría ya que se estaba casando…disfrutando de su boda.

¿Disfrutando? Vamos Ginevra sabes perfectamente que no se quería casar… si lo se… pero tampoco lo evito… no puedo evitar pensar que el siguió sin importarle nada… que no fui nada para él, mas que un hombro en el cual podía apoyarse…nada mas.

Deje que mis lagrimas cayeran fuertemente golpeando el suelo… y ahí vi a uno de sus criados, le chiste, aun detrás de la arboleda, este me miro y camino hacia mi.

-Hola mi lady – me dijo – ¿en que puedo serle útil?

-necesito – dije intentando que el nudo que atravesaba mi garganta no me hiciera flaquear ante lo que iba a hacer – quiero…que – cada vez me costaba mas el poder hablar, cerré los ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto afligido.

-Si… necesito que dejes esto – le dije mostrándole la carta – Draco – susurre.

-¿Como? – pregunto para mi irritación, no podía hablar y encima no me escuchaba…sonreí como para tapar mi rabia.

-Ne...Ce...Si...to… que le des esto a Draco cuando no haya nadie… ¿si?-le dije mirándolo y estallaron mis lagrimas contenidas…

Y Salí corriendo de allí, debía irme…en cualquier momento llegarían… lo sabia perfectamente…la boda para estas alturas ya debía haber acabado y vendrían a la mansión a festejarlo.

Corrí hasta la calle principal para tomarme un taxi muggle para llegar al aeropuerto… tenia que hacer algo, aun tenia las tontas esperanzas de que viniera por mi… jajá… me burle de mi misma.

Sentía mis ojos arder, sabia que los tendría rojos e hinchados a causa de mi mar de lagrimas… así que me dirigí al baño de damas de el aeropuerto, no me gustaba las cosas muggle pero, no podía hacerlo de otra forma… me iría a cualquier lado, el primer vuelvo a la nada…ese me tomaría.

Entre al baño, había dos chicas mas a mi lado pintándose, se notaba que estaban felices… deje de observarlas para mirarme al espejo… MERLIN! Estaba hecho un desastre… abrí la canilla y deje correr el agua entre mis manos y acerque mi cara a lavatorio y me la enjuague. Llore un poco mas mientras el agua corría por mi cara…

No lo podía entender, el dolor de mi corazón cada vez iba en más aumento…

Me estaba destrozando, sabia que quedaba mi vida junto a aquella colina en la cual pasábamos las tardes juntos.

Me siento caer y caer en un abismo, se que se me llevo la vida… ya no quiero volverme a enamorar de nadie… no quiero que mi corazón siga sufrido por ser tan necia.

Ya era la hora… el avión destino a la nada llegaría en cualquier momento… había comprado ya mi pasaje a Carlow, la verdad no lo conocía…solo sabia que quedaba en Irlanda, lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

Me acerque a la ventana que daba a los aviones que iban aterrizando, apoye una de mis manos en la ventada y deje escapar una lagrima…esta era la despedida mas grande del mundo, estaba dejándolo todo y a todos. Para darme la posibilidad de no sufrir más…quizás nunca mas volviera…quizás jamás lo volvería a ver y con eso mi corazón quedara curado.

Pero aun estoy aquí teniendo la esperanza de que llegue…de que venga a decirme que no me vaya que me quede a su lado…

"_Señores pasajeros, los que tengan que embarcar hacia el destino de Carlow diríjanse a la puerta numero 18"_ – comencé a escuchar la voz por los parlantes…pero no quería mover, no quería irme…por si él llegaba.

"_en 5 minutos parte el avión dirigido a Carlow"_ – parecía que quien hablaba por el micrófono estaba anunciándome que ya era la hora… que ya debía olvidarlo, que ya no vendría.

Volví a mirar para todos mis lados, había mucha gente…demasiada… pero no él… Draco no vendría… no lo volvería a ver… no volvería a ver sus ojos grises, ni su mirada penetrante, ni sus cabellos rubios, ni sus manos grandes pero suaves… no lo volvería ver.

Ya todos estaban subiendo, debía partir… mire por ultima vez con esperanza de verlo al ultimo minuto….pero nada.

Respire con dificultad y subí al avión…con el destino a nunca jamás…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y aquí estoy…intentando no pensar más… Merlín quiero sacarme estos recuerdos de mi mente, lo he intentando por tanto tiempo, casi un año y no he logrado que ni en un minuto se apartaran de mi memoria… cada momento, cada detalle, todo lo tengo profundamente gravado en el corazón…

Como me cuesta volver a casa, pero no puedo estar lejos de mi familia, no lo puedo negar, quise intentarlo…el volver a empezar en un lugar distinto, alejado y completamente sola…es realmente duro y difícil.

Pensé que al alejarme todo acabaría, podría dejar de pensar en "él", arrancármelo del corazón, hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes…antes de Draco, antes inclusive de Harry.

Pero no, me he dado cuenta que son las vueltas del amor… de la vida, uno no puede irse y evadir lo que la realidad nos presenta, debe enfrentarlos, pero sabia que no seria capaz de afrontarlo…

Este viaje se me esta haciendo mucho mas corto con el pasar de mis recuerdos… siento a mi corazón latir a mil por horas, aunque se que no lo volveré a ver, no me debo mentir, jamás supe nada de él, aunque yo jamás deje algún indicio de donde me marchaba…pero basta! No quiero pensar mas… mis nervios me están jugando en contra…MERLIN!!

Me siento temblar, apoyo la cabeza una vez mas contra el respaldar mientras siento como va descendiendo esta maldita cosa que hace que mis nervios se realcen cada vez mas… parece tan lento, tan agobiante, tan…inexplicable… pero… ¿porque echar la culpa a algo que no la tiene?, se que esto que estoy sintiendo no tiene nada que ver con lo que este volando…no esto tiene que ver con mi pasado, con mis sentimientos y con mi cobardía.

Siento como las azafatas van pasando y dando las indicaciones para que vayamos descendiendo, tengo tantas ganas de ver a mis padres, se que están mas que enfadados por el que me haya ido así de repente… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo se, pero igualmente mi madre encontrara algún momento para regañarme y no tengo escusa alguna para que no lo haga…pero aun así, no podría darle el motivo verdadero por el cual quise escapar… aun me resulta loco todo esto… el que quería escapar de su vida era él y termine siendo yo la que se alejo de todo y de todos.

Desciendo despacio, siento un repentino temblor en las rodillas, el saber que estoy nuevamente aquí, el aire se me hace nuevamente familiar…inflo mis pulmones inundándome del aroma de lo conocido, de los recuerdos…LOS MALDITOS RECUERDOS…

Cierro los ojos…intento poner mi mente en blanco… los abro lentamente y miro a mi alrededor, en busca de mi hermano Ron.

Le había hablado para que recogiera, sabia que estaba frustrado, no por tenerme que venir a recoger sino por el transporte que había escogido para regresar.

Miro entre la multitud, esto me hace recordar a la ultima vez que estuve aquí, siento un vacio en mi corazón e intento no llorar. Lo veo a la distancia, no hay forma de no distinguirlo con su cabellera pelirroja como la mía… Salí corriendo, la alegría me inundo luego de tanto tiempo de estar ausente…realmente lo extrañaba…

El me sonríe y me abraza fuertemente, no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas… me separo de él y allí a su lado veo a Hermione con un hermoso niño en sus brazos, sonrió y la beso y agarro en mis brazos a mi sobrino… la alegría me estaba inundando de apoco mi corazón vacio y eso me dio ánimos.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a casa… mi dulce hogar, el cual tanto tiempo alejada había estado… el aroma de la cocina de mi madre ya se sentía, podía oler su comida a la distancia, como ella no había ninguna…ella era la mejor y sus comidas eran únicas… mi sonrisa aparece luego de su ausentismo en todos estos meses…realmente los había extrañado.

El día se había pasado entre besos y abrazos…explicaciones de lo que había hecho y porque me había ido así sin dejar ni siquiera que me despidieran… tome aire y comencé a detallar cada una de las cosas que había hecho en Carlow… no eran muchas emociones las que había vivido…había estado trabajando en una empresa y visitando varios lugares de Irlanda… nada de otro mundo, había aprendido de las diferentes culturas, pero la verdad que no me había atraído demasiado la atención aunque a mis padres parecía que eso les ponía orgullosos, pensaban que me había ido por sed de conocimiento… -"si realmente supieran"...- suspiro.

Comencé a ayudar a mi madre con la gran cena de Noche buena… la alegría me inundaba, no era totalmente completa… jamás lo seria, pero era suficiente para sentirme a gusto en donde me encontraba…con mi familia.

Sabía que vendrían todos… Bill y Fler con su Hija… una niña encantadora por lo que me habían logrado a contar, había crecido mucho y era muy hermosa, por lo que vi en las fotos que mi hermano me mostraba…

En cuanto a Fred y George me había enterado que se habían casado ¡Como creerlo! Tantas cosas me había perdido.

Sonreír ya casi no me costaba y la tarde pasaba…no quería entrar a mi cuarto, no quería volver a entrar y ver aquella ventana, me rehusaba a hacerlo… le pedí a mi hermano que me dejara usar su antigua habitación para cambiarme y estar mas cómoda, este no me dijo nada pero me miro con cara de no entender el porque de mi pedido.

Ni yo lo entendía, debía afrontarlo…

Tenia tantas ganas de preguntar por DRACO MALFOY… pero como hacerlo¿como?

Mi familia me miraría con cara rara, pensando que me habría agarrado algún tipo de fiebre extraña al estar en Irlanda.

Sacudo mi cabeza de lado a lado para borrar mis pensamientos…

Salgo del cuarto una vez que me logra cambiar para la cena…

El tiempo había corrido…y mi tristeza comenzó a asentarse con el paso de las horas…

"_Si solo alguien se acordara de mi esta navidad"…. _Basta Ginny! – me reprocho a mi misma intentando dejar de pensar en un rubio de ojos grises, tenia tantas ganas de salir corriendo y espiarlo por la ventana de su mansión… pero ya ni siquiera sabia si aun seguía viviendo allí, Lo dudo, estaba segura que se había mudado a algún lugar con su esposa y quien diría estarían feliz mente compartiendo una digna cena de navidad…y ya no que paria en la cabeza de Draco recuerdo alguno de nuestra "Amistad"…

Me siento en el sillón, intentando que mis pensamientos dejen de atormentarme, no había hecho mas que pensar en él todo este tiempo… no había logrado quitármelo del corazón… aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho no había sido mucho… no podía evitar tener ganas de recordarlo…me hacia feliz por momentos el revivir toda mi amistad con él… Pero eso solo eran…puros recuerdos que a la larga hacían que mi corazón se vaciara mas y mas…dejando en el un hueco inmenso imposible de rellenar.

Una lagrima quiso escapar pero tire mi cabeza hacia atrás intentando que no saliera de mi ojo, no quiera que nadie notara mi tristeza en una noche como esta…

Las horas pasaban y la cena ya estaba hecha. Habían sacado la mesa larga al patio, éramos muchos los que hoy compartiríamos la noche buena… éramos todos los que conformábamos la familia Weasley y obviamente los padres de Hermione y las esposas de Bill, Fred y George con sus respectivas familias.

De Charly que decirles… aun en Rumania luchando con los dragones, me había comentado mi madre que quizás antes de las doce lograba llegar pero no sabia…todo dependía de su trabajo y el tiempo que dispusiera para aparecerse.

Me senté intentando sonreír y que mis ojos no delataran la tristeza que traían….

Una vez que todos nos acomodamos en la mesa se dio comienzo al banquete… todos charlaban y se divertían contando anécdotas que habían vivido durante el año, me sentía aislada, apartada y desorientada…simplemente me limitaba a observar la escena y asentir y comentar cuando alguien me preguntaba algo detalladamente… estaba bastante mas silenciosa de lo que ellos me recordaban, pero no podía evitar que mis pensamientos se encontraran intentando imaginar que seria de él.

Me encontraba sumida una vez mas en mi mar de recuerdos cuando un grito escandaloso me saco de mis pensamientos volteándome hacia mi madre para contemplarla y oír lo que le recriminaba a mi hermano Ron…

"_Creo que deberías dejar de comer tanto"_- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – "_y come mas despacio"_- le decía mientras le corría el plato de comida, yo no pude evitar sonreí, mi madre no había cambiado ni un poco a lo que la recordaba.

"_Oye mamá, déjame hacer mi vida en paz¿si? Ya soy bastante grandecito como para manejar mi cuerpo a mi gusto, además… quien me quiera me querrá como soy, y no importa nada mas__" _– dijo Ron diciendo esto ultimo dirigiéndole la mirada a Hermione y esta le sonrió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado… yo la entendía, eso significaba _"no tienes remedio Ronald"_ y sonreí nuevamente, ahora si estaba logrando volver a mi familia…

La cena concluyo y todos nos dirigimos al salón donde como todos los años se hacían la repartición de los regalos…era una costumbre sentarnos en ronda y coger un regalo cada uno para pasárselo a su respectivo dueño deseándole lo mejor para esa fecha.

Yo había logrado traer varios obsequios aunque unos cuantos no los había tenido en cuenta por no saber mucho de mi familia, pero sabrían perdonarme.

Todos comenzamos a repartir los regalos y a desenvolverlos uno por uno.

Yo tome el mío y lo abrí lentamente, no tenia muchas ansias de abrir y abrir regalos pero no podía pararme para irme nuevamente a encerrarme en mis pensamientos… no podía por mi familia…no debía volver a escapar… mientras pensaba en distintas cosas y miraba a mi alrededor aun desenvolviendo mi regalo comencé a sentir un aroma bastante particular en la caja de mi regalo, esto hizo que volviera la vista a ella y espetara.

_"¿Quien me ha regalado estos calcetines que huelen a pies de ogro sudados?"__- _dije mientras alzaba los calcetines con la punta de los dedos y mirando a cada uno de los presentes, y allí los vi…riéndose a carcajadas, si mis dos hermanos mayores, mis gemelos favoritos, me habían jugado una broma una vez mas para navidad ya casi había olvidado que año tras años ellos eran quienes a un integrante de la familia sorprendía con algo realmente espantoso… como el año anterior le toco a Ron una bolsa de mocos de Erumpent… un asco total… sonreí al recordarlo y reí por lo bajo con ellos… una vez mas me sentía como si realmente no me hubiera ido…iba recordando de apoco el verdadero sentido de mi regreso…Mi familia.

Pero como todas las cosas tienen un fin, y este llego cuando el recuerdo se me deposito en mi mente y suspire para mis adentros… _"si solo pudiera verlo una vez mas" _claro estaba que me refería a una sola persona en particular… la cual debería estar en este momento disfrutando con su esposa a lo grande… una ira recorrió mi cuerpo y pareció que se noto en mi expresión porque todos me miraron preguntando que era lo que me pasaba.

La verdad es que… lo extraño y mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada, el tomo la decisión y yo lo voy a respetar- me levante del asiento en el que me encontraba abriendo mis regalos y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, quizás tomando un poco de aire, mis pensamientos no me obstruyeran tanto el paso de aire por mis vías respiratorias.

Me senté en la puerta y me puse a contemplar como la nieve iba cayendo amontonándose en el suelo…pose una de mis manos en la misma y comencé a dibujar firuletes sin sentidos…una vez mas la tristeza invadió mi corazón y me sentí fuera de lugar.

Había pasado tantas cosas durante este año…tantas inimaginables…que mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado y le costaba mucho seguirme la marcha… la tristeza se había hecho mi compañía y yo…yo…yo solo intentando seguir.

-Ven tengo una sorpresa para ti – escuche que decían detrás mío…era Hermione.

-¿Para mi? – me sentía completamente culpable, me había alejado de ella sin importarme nada, no la había acompañado en su mejor momento y eso me hacia sentirme peor aun.

-Si para ti – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – pero debes cubrirte los ojos… no quiero que pierdas la emoción de la sorpresa – me dijo en un susurro y sonreí… esto no era común en ella pero me pareció algo divertido y algo que sabia que me iba a distraer por un rato de mis pensamientos masoquista.

Una vez que me cubrió los ojos sentí como me llevaba tomándome de la espalda mientras reía bajito y yo la escuchaba, la verdad que la intriga era mucha ya no sabia que esperar de Hermione, la verdad era algo que no podía imaginar.

La seguí pero no sabia donde me encontraba, habíamos esquivados sillones, muebles y demás, o eso me había hecho pensar Hermione mientras me conducía a algún lugar de la casa.

Pronto nos detuvimos y eso aumento mi intriga y las ansias de saber que era lo que tanto había querido ocultar Herms.

-¿Lista?-me susurro Hermione.

-¡¡SI!!-exclame yo con mucha emoción.

-Pues…mmmm…espera tantito- me dijo mientras me soltaba y sentí una brisa correr por mi rostro, debíamos estar afuera nuevamente pero no quise precipitarme y aguarde como buena niña.

-¿y Herms?- pregunte - ¿Herms? – Volví a preguntar ya que nadie respondía –uggr espero que no sea una broma – dije casi desilusionada por las falsas expectativas que me había hecho.

Una vez mas nadie respondió pero aun sentía la brisa en mi rostro, levante suavemente mis manos y me agarre el pañuelo que cubría mis ojos, los levante lentamente y mire donde me encontraba, pero apenas me lo saque desee volvérmelos a poner…obviamente estaba totalmente traumada…y veía cosas que no debía.

Me quede estática, sin saber que hacer, estaba Draco allí parado frente mi, con sus cabellos rubios cayéndole por la frente y su mirada puesta en mi… su mirada me incendiaba.

No sabia que decir, no sabia si era producto de mi imaginación, por un momento pensé que si porque no se movía, pero pronto levanto un cartel y me lo mostro.

"No tengo derecho a hablar, mas bien te quiero mostrar "– decía el primer cartel y luego lo tiro para enseñarme otro.

"me equivoque y te perdí" – volví a leer, sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar por los nervios que tenia.

"llegue tarde a la estación, te busque pero no te encontré, ya habías marchado" - ¿enserio me busco? La duda ya estaba en mí…pero aun así no hable, las palabras no podían salir, mi garganta se lo impedía.

"Te busqué, te busqué, era tarde y no te encontré" – y vi como lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus hermosos ojos grises.

"Perdóname por hacerte sufrir… tu carta me llego al corazón…me lo despertó" – y no pude evitar hacer un paso hacia el…

"Eras tú, lo que faltaba en mi vida, para curarme las heridas."- mis lagrimas asomaron para derramarse de la emoción.

"Feliz Navidad, princesa mía" "si me das una oportunidad, quiero amarte de verdad"

Y me congele, los carteles habían acabado, pero yo no podía reaccionar ante lo ultimo que había leído¿era cierto¿Me había estado buscando¿O era todo nuevamente un sueño?

-Dr…Dra…Draco – dije con la voz temblorosa – eres tú realmente o eres producto de mi imaginación.

-Soy yo- dijo el acercándose a mi con los ojos húmedos – te amo Ginny y no sabes cuanto – dijo apoyando una de sus frías manos en mi rostro que estaba que se incendiaba con tenerlo tan cerca.- perdóname por ser tan tonto, por hacerte sufrir tanto-dijo acercándose a mi y haciendo que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho.

-Pe…Pe…Pero tu...tu te Casaste -dije con demasiada dificultad. Y detrás de nosotros escuche a alguien susurrar, se notaba que estaban espiándonos, y él lo sabia porque a cada rato levantaba la vista para observarlos. Y entre los murmullos de la gente que se encontraba en mi casa escuche _"Esto me parece de lo mas cursi"- "cállate Ron, es muy romántico"_ y no pude evitar sonreír, y Draco también lo hizo, pero pronto recordé que me debía una respuesta y lo mire atentamente y él se dio cuenta de lo que quería y prosigo.

-No, no me case, acordamos con Pansy escapar de ese sufrimiento, ella se fue con Blaise antes de la boda y yo Salí a buscarte, fui a mi casa y me encontré con tu carta, la cual decía cuanto me amabas y el porque de tu partida. Y yo Salí corriendo en tu búsqueda, para alcanzarte, para no perderte, pero una vez más llegue tarde, te busque por cada recodo del aeropuerto, pero no te encontré, tampoco sabia donde te habías ido, y te busque por cada empresa de viaje, preguntando sobre ti…hasta que termine sentado, desesperanzado. – me dijo mientras me acariciaba.

No lo podía creer, me había ido a buscar, no se había casado, y yo me había separado sin motivo, el si me amaba… pero yo por miedo me había ido.

-Perdóname – dije mientras mis lagrimas caían.

-No debo perdonarte nada – me dijo –esto hizo darme cuenta de lo que vales en mi vida, y por eso he venido reiteradas veces a tu casa en busca de alguna noticia, algún indicio de donde te encontrabas para volar detrás de ti pero tu nunca decías nada.

-yo…yo quería olvidarte – le dije con el corazón en mis manos – pensé que no me amabas.

-GINNY – me dijo alzándome mi cara para que viera la sinceridad de sus ojos- YO TE AMO.

Y se acerco completamente a mí, y me beso.

Me beso despacio, suavemente, como esperando respuesta por mi lado, yo solo atine a levantar mis brazos y abraza su cuello, no lo podía creer…estaba con él, luego de todo lo que pase, luego de todo lo que me martirice, ahora estoy con él.

Comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación, era como si nos faltara el aire, pero eso no me importaba, prefería no respirar contar de no separarme nuevamente de Draco. El me acariciaba el pelo y pronto me abrazo fuertemente y me levanto haciendo me girar.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD GINNY- me decía mientras me volvía a poner sobre la nieve y me volvía a mirar con una sonrisa en sus labios y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-Feliz Navidad DRACO, has sido mi mejor regalo –le susurre en su oreja mientras se la besaba y el me abrazaba.

Definitivamente esta navidad jamás la olvidaría y la llevaría en mi corazón y en mi mente como prueba fehaciente de que el amor todo lo puede…y los milagros de navidad ¡SI EXISTEN!

**FIN**

**GUISHE**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... la verdad que a mi me encanto hacerlo...

besitos y muchos exitos...

recuerden que todos los personajes de esta historia son exclusivamente creaciones de JK.Rowling.

besooos

Guishe


End file.
